LOTM: Silence Reigns Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sleeping around the house with The Targhul Infants sleeping with them as well. Alex is then heard giggling in his sleep) Alex: *giggles* H-Hey....quit it. (Alex continues giggling as he begins to slowly wake up) Alex: Seriously....stop, that tickles. (Alex then wakes up and finds one of The Targhul nibbling on his neck) Alex: *sigh* You again. ???: Hi..... Alex: You hungry again? ???: No... Playing... Alex: Okay that's good then. ???: Yeah.... (The infant continues nibbling on Alex) Alex: Well do y-you have to do that? That feels weird! ???: But....funny... Alex: That was cause it tickled me. But it feels weird. (Erin starts to wake up) Erin: *Yawn* Yo Alex you okay? Alex: Yeah I'm fine. This infant over here just woke me up was all. Erin: Oh. Okay then. Alex: You doing okay? Erin: Yeah I'm fine. I had Rose with me. (Rose is seen curled up against Erin's stomach) Alex: Awwww! Erin: I know! She's so cute! Rose: *Moans* Erin...? Is everything okay? Erin: Oh sorry little girl. I didn't mean to wake you up. Alex: Well its time for us to get up anyway. Erin: Right. HEY GUYS, WAKE UP!! (Everyone then startles awake at the sound of Erin yelling) Jack: Huh what?! Izuku: What's going on? Jessica: What happened?! Is someone hurt?! Alex: No guys, calm down. We were just waking you up. Izuku: Oh okay. Jack: Jeez honey, you scared us! Jessica: Yeah! Charlie: Alex I'm gonna spray you later for waking me up!! Uraraka: Oh its time to get up any Charlie... Yuri: Indeed. How is everyone doing today? Tenya: Very well all things considered. Our battles are finally over. Alex: Yeah. Now we can finally catch a REAL break. Erin: Definitely. Izuku: Yeah. We've saved so many people. Omega: And we've made many friends along the way to. Ian: Though... We have lost friends to. Alex: Yeah... Miles: Wonder how Peter's doing on the other side. Alex: I wonder that everyday. Scott: I wonder if my brother hates me... Erin: N-No. No way. Leo was a bit of jerk at times, but he loved you. In his on way. Scott: Thanks Erin... Ian: At least Kiro can look after them... Jack: Yeah... (The heroes all sit in silence before Alex starts to slowly giggle) Jessica: Hm? Alex: *giggles* W-What the? Charlie: Alex? (Jessica then looks to find that Alex had been sleeping with the green Targhul and had gotten some pheromone slime on his shirt) Jessica: Awww, looks like the green one slimed you! Alex: OH C-COME ON!! HAHA! Rayla: Oh that one and his slime. Charlie: Wait! No one told me one of these kids could use pheromones! Jessica: Oh we were going to, we just forgot. Charlie: ALL RIGHT!! I FINALLY HAVE MY OWN PUPIL!! Craig: Hey what about me? Sammy: Hey don't forget about me! Ray: Okay calm down you guys. Rayla think you can help Alex? Rayla: Maybe. Alex: N-No no! *giggles* I-I don't n-need help! Jessica: Alex you know you're gonna get tired again if you don't fix that. Alex: I-I know. *giggles* Rayla: I can help get the slime off you Alex. I cleaned up a couple of that one's messes before. Erin: But what about the effects? Alex: A-And please tell me i-it's not gonna be like when you h-helped last time. Jack: Wait last time what- (Rayla doesn't reply she instead goes up to Alex, brings a tendril out, places it over the slime. A moment later the slime starts to get absorbed) Erin: Whoa! Jessica: She's absorbing it! Rayla: There we go. (The slime on Alex's shirt vanishes) Rayla: Now maybe the effects can start to wear off finally. (After a few moments, Alex calms down) Alex: Oh... Wow. *Stands up* Thanks Rayla. But shouldn't you be laughing? Rayla: Oh don't worry. I'm fine. Besides the slime is... For some reason kind of filling. Tsuyu: Gross. Alex: Well still. Thanks for that. Rayla:...… *Sad face* Alex: Hm? Rayla? Jessica: Is something wrong? Rayla: Oh nothing... Alex:..... You're still sad over what you did right? (Rayla says nothing) Alex: Rayla seriously. You don't need to be sorry. Its okay. Jessica: *Stands next to AleX* Yeah, we're not mad and we don't hate you. Alex: Yeah. We forgive you. Rayla:...… (Rayla says nothing but instead grabs both Alex and Jessica and hugs them both. Unlike before, this hug is more gentle and caring) Alex: You feel better now? Rayla: Y-Yeah....Thank you. Jessica: You sure? Rayla: Yes guys. I'm sure. Jessica: Good. No more apologizing okay? Rayla: I promise. (Rayla lets Alex and Jessica go and then goes over to her Ray. Everyone resumes talking while Ray and Rayla talk) Ray:... You still love Alex. Don't you? Rayla: I do... And I likely always will. But I'll never try to break him and Jessica up again. I'll never do something like that again. Ray: Good. I'm proud of you sister. Rayla: Thanks. And I'm glad we joined the Defenders. Ray: Me to. THey brought us together again. Rayla: That they did. (The Twins hug each other. Over with the Defenders) Rose: Oh Erin! I never showed you my new trick! Erin: Huh? Lenny: Oh yeah, she did this while we were in Remnant! Show her Rose! Rose: Alright! (Rose then uses her ice powers and creates a tiny Ice Golem in her hand that begins walking around) Rose: Look! It's a little ice man that can move! Erin: *Long slow gasp* …… Alex: Wow! Erin I've never seen you do that! Jack: Me either! That's amazing Rose! Rose: I know right!? Isn't it cool Erin!? Erin: Since when can you do that?! Even I can't pull that off, and I made a ice sculpture for you! Rose: I don't know! Jack: What's wrong Erin? Jealous? Erin: A little bit honestly! That's one of the things that dad tried to teach me but I could never figure out how to do! Rose: Are... Are you upset that I did this? Erin: *Gasp* No! No no no! Yeah, its suck I don't know how to do it, but I'm proud of you Rosie! Rose: Really?! Erin: Yeah! Rose: Awesome! (Erin and Rose hug each other) Lenny: I still don't have my power yet... Emily: *Pats Lenny's head* You'll figure it out soon or later Lenny. You're just a late bloomer is all. Lenny: I guess... Kyle: Hey it's okay Lenny. Everyone gets a late start with their powers sometimes. You'll catch up eventually! Lenny: I hope so. Rose: Hey, at least now I'm getting better than Erin! Erin: Hey! (Everyone laughs) Alex: I do gotta admit despite the bad things this adventure does have a lot of good things. The infants, new worlds, Tom getting his new body. Tom: And I still love it. I do wish Otto could have been saved... Izuku: He's in a better place at least. Tom: That's true. Miles: You know there is still one mystery we have not solved thoughout this whole thing. Zulu: What's that? (Miles looks at Yuri and everyone looks at him too) Yuri: Who me? Miles: Yeah. Alex: We still haven't recovered any of your memories Yuri. Yuri: Oh... Right. I still don't know who I am or where I came from. Momo: That's... That's right... I'm sorry Yuri. We've been so busy we never got around to figuring out who you are... Yuri: Oh it's alright guys. I think my time here with you all has made me who I was meant to be. Erin: But, what about your memories? Yuri: Maybe they'll come back one day, but for now I'm just glad that I met you all now. Momo: *Smiles* Me too Yuri. We had a rocky start, but I'm glad you are our friend. And I'll still keep my promise to help you out whenever you need it. Yuri: Thanks Momo. Its all thanks to you I made it this far. Alex: Yeah. But we all should remember that we can't retire just yet. There's still an entire Multiverse out there that needs our help. Erin: Right. Emily: Plus we got Remnant to keep watch on now, so that just keeps us in the loop. Alex: Yeah...I wonder what happened to that woman that tried to take the Stone from us. Jack: That woman... I think Yang said that was her mother. Erin: You think Yang knows what happened to her? Jack: I'll ask her next time we see her. For now though. I think she could use a break. Mina: With all the crazy stuff they had to deal with I agree. Alex: I just hope no Multiversal threats rise out of that place. Lot of bad stuff down there from what we've seen. Erin: Well until then, let's just take time and relax guys. We've earned it. Alex: That we have. So. What do you all want to do next? Targhul infants: Foooooood………! Rayla: *Sighs* I'm on it. (The group laughs as Rayla goes to get food for the infants) Erin: These Targhuls are some of the sweetest things of ever seen in my life. Alex: I know. They're adorable! Mina: Ah I remember when Omega first joined us. You all thought it was weird that I thought Omega was adorable and was so sweet with him. Omega: I do remember that. Mina: Now you all want your own Targhul kids. Jack: We didn't know they'd be so amazing to be friends with! Alex: These guys help us through the day when things are down for us. Erin: Yeah! Omega: Thanks everyone. I'm glad you all allowed us to give the Targhuls a second chance. Erin: Me too! Emily: Yeah, I'd never have got to meet Lenny if we didn't! Lenny: Awww thanks! Emily: You're welcome sweetie! (Lenny and Emily hug) Kyle: What, nothing for me Emily? Emily: Oh come here you. (Emily and Kyle both start to kiss on the lips) Lenny: Ew! I'm gone! *Leaves* Erin: *sigh* There he goes. Jack: They're never gonna get used to that huh? Erin: Oh they'll understand the feeling eventually. Jack: Definitely. (Erin and Jack kiss before Erin begins feeling something on her back) Erin: Hm? (Erin turns to find Rose climbing on her back) Rose: Hey! Where's my attention?? Erin: Well if it isn't the little attention hog! Rose: Yep, that's me! Erin: Oh come here you! (Erin grabs Rose and starts tickling her) Erin: Here's your attention Rosie! Rose: *laughing* Hey! Cut it out! Erin: You wanted attention! You get attention! (Erin continues tickling Rose as it cuts to Alex out in the kitchen as he's seen trying to sneak a chocolate bar out of the pantry) Alex: Yes, got it. (Alex then looks at the chocolate bar) Charlie: Ahem. (Alex looks to find Charlie on the counter looking at him) Alex: Oh, hey Charlie! Charlie: What do you think you're doing with that? Alex: I'm uhh, just eating chocolate is all. Charlie: But I was gonna eat it. Alex: Oh. Well, you can have it if you want Charlie. Charlie:..... (Alex offers Charlie the chocolate) Alex: You want it? (Charlie eyes the bar before he takes it) Charlie: Fine. Just don't let me catch you eating it again. Alex: O-Okay then. (Alex walks back into the living room and sits next to Jessica who is seen with Sammy and the Pink Infant Targhul) Alex: Hey sweetie, hey Sammy! Jessica: Hey Alex! Sammy: Sup. Alex: How's the little one? Jessica: *pets the Targhul's head* She's doing fine Alex. ???: *Coos* Sammy: Hopefully she won't turn out as crazy as my other siblings. Alex: I don't think so Sammy. Sammy: Heeey! Jessica: *Laughs* So Sammy. After helping us take down Kira, you think you're ready to be a Defender? Sammy: Oh yeah. Soon I'll reach my adult stage and I'll be ready to fight for real! Alex: Yeah! Then you can be a real hero! Sammy: It's gonna be so amazing! Jessica: And I know you'll be a great hero Sammy. Sammy: I know Jess, thanks for that! (The three all hug as the other heroes are seen hanging out around the house. It then slowly fades to a large void where the Power Stone is seen floating within. Soon, it begins sparking with energy as a figure begins to slowly emerge from it, revealing a figure with a human form as the Stone reenters the man's body and becomes one with him. He then lands on his hands and knees gasping for air before he looks around at his surroundings and stands up) ???: Finally.....My resurrection is complete. (The man then produces a glowing purple orb and throws it down on the ground, creating another figure that bows before him) ???: My lord... ???: At ease Highlord. (The Highlord stands up as the man looks around) ???: So, we're finally free sir? ???: Sure seems that way. It's been so long since I've seen this place, the place where I fell all those years ago. ???: Yeah. ???: And now Renex, we're going to finish what I started all those years ago. Renex: Where do we start? ???: Grow your forces Renex, we start by attacking Beacon. Renex: I'll start right away....Lord Alkorin. (Alkorin smirks at Renex as he walks off to create their army. The former enemy of the Knights and Protectors begins his plot to take revenge on the Multiverse. But how long it'll take for their army to grow....remains to be seen) THE END...? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales